


And then you kissed me

by Hessefan



Series: Zaraki's meme [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era sangre de una batalla muy interna que Jûshirô mantenía día a día, contra sí mismo y contra su enfermedad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then you kissed me

**Author's Note:**

> **Tema** : And then you kissed me, The Cardigands.  
>  **Notas** : Le vino como anillo al dedo XD

La sangre que derramaba el decimotercero capitán era la única sangre que repelía, la que le erizaba los pelos de la nuca, la que lo conmovía. Era sangre de una batalla muy interna que Jûshirô mantenía día a día, contra sí mismo y contra su enfermedad. Esa que lentamente se lo estaba llevando, alejándolo de todos.

¿Cuándo fue que se dio cuenta de que todos tenían razón al decir que no había ser en el Seireitei que no adorara a Ukitake? Tal vez cuando se descompensó frente a él, quizás cuando lo sostuvo entre los brazos, esperando por la llegada de Unohana o de algún integrante del cuarto escuadrón, viendo la sangre correr por la comisura de esos pálidos labios.

Ukitake se había detenido con su dulzura habitual a darle los buenos días y buscarle un poco de charla. Le repateaba a Kenpachi ese carácter afable y social, ¿qué le importaba a Ukitake que tan gris hubiera sido su día? Pero antes de que Zaraki pudiera mandarlo a podar sus bonsái, el decimotercero capitán se descompensó.

Tal vez fue ahí, en ese momento, viendo el color escarlata tan diferente a las heridas que él ocasionaba en sus enemigos. Esa sangre le perturbaba. Y maldita sea, que nadie aparecía para socorrer al capitán "sonrisa feliz".

Le repateaba ese carácter. Le repateaba estar fuera de la habitación del cuarto escuadrón viendo, como en un desfile, a todos los capitanes pasar frente a él. Ni uno se privó de ir a ver al convaleciente, ni un bajo puesto se mostró dubitativo de ir a dedicarle unas palabras de apoyo. Y él, siempre tan sonriente, correspondiendo las palabras de todos con esa calma exasperante.

¿Por qué sonreía así? Acaso, ¿el idiota no se da cuenta de que se estaba muriendo? Kenpachi suspiró, harto de sentirse desencajado en ese lugar, de reconocer que ira igual a ese montón, a ese rejunte de personas que se mostraban preocupadas por Ukitake, el capitán más carismático y querido en todo el Seireitei.

Iba a irse, él ya había cumplido con su parte: lo había cargado hasta el cuarto escuadrón, harto de esperar a que la ayuda que nunca llegaba, llegara. Pero antes de voltear vio su sonrisa. Sí, esa que le repateaba. Parecía estar dándole las gracias, parecía estar diciéndole frases, oraciones enteras en un solo gesto.

No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero la habitación quedó vacía, y él seguía afuera, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, sintiéndose estúpido y desencajado. Y cuando decidió irse en verdad, vio el nuevo gesto de Ukitake, palmeando el colchón e invitándolo a su lado.

Jûshirô sonrió cerrando los ojos, suponía que alguien como Kenpachi debía sentirse incómodo con tanta gente alrededor. Lo notaba preocupado, quizás tanto como lo estaba su mejor amigo, y le enternecía ese porte rudo y vacilante. Sabía que solo necesitaba un empujoncito para tomar coraje.

Eso hizo Kenpachi, entró al cuarto después de esperar por horas a que fuera su turno -cuando no había turnos- y abrió la boca, tratando de esbozar una oración coherente.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

Y en respuesta, esa sonrisa…

Kenpachi suspiró, había cosas que no entendía, pero otras sí… que le gustaba la sangre, le gustaba conocerla y derramarla, pero no la sangre de ese capitán. Nunca más quería volver a verla; prefería, en cambio, ver en esos labios esa sonrisa.

 

**FIN**


End file.
